The Aftermath
by ivvicessi
Summary: "It's the Silver King."
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath

"Kuro. Come see this. Please, please, just come see this."

Kuro left the dishes and moved toward the wailing Neko, wiping his hands on his apron.

He froze and stared at the envelope and the scattered hair.

Neko's fur.

Kuro's locks.

And long, silver hair, sleek and neatly cut with precision.

On the envelope was an unfamiliar, elegant writing.

They were simple enough to understand.

"I'm back. Be prepared to welcome me home. "


	2. Chapter 2

Adolf K. Weismann, now commonly known as Isana Yashiro, smiled slightly as he gazed up at the familiar building. It had taken him forever to achieve his goals. Now he needed his two generals back.

He easily glided up to his verandah.

The locked, glass door clicked and slid open before him, and he studied the furnishings.

Nothing had changed.

They had kept everything as it—

"Who's there?"

The katana came flying at him, but dropped sharply as if there had been a barrier.

Kuro stood at the doorway, his raven-blue hair tied up, a pink apron over his white shirt and black trousers, and his dark eyes glittering dangerously.

Shiro burst out laughing as he bent to pick up the familiar katana.

It wasn't as heavy as it had been once, nor was Kuro as tall as he had been.

Maybe it was because of the changes Shiro had gone through.

Shiro glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall.

Long silver hair flowed like a shimmering, calm waterfall down to his waist, and his blue eyes glittered on his white face. He was much taller, leaner, stronger, and more beautiful than any 'human'.

He couldn't erase his smile as he studied the blue-black katana some more. "Really, Kuro, you haven't changed, have you?"

Kuro backed away slightly, drawing yet another katana from its sheath. "Who are you?"

Shiro set the first katana on the couch. "You don't even recognize me. I sent you a notice beforehand, too."

Kuro's eyes widened, and the sword fell from his hand. "You… You couldn't possibly be…"

Shiro smiled. "Yatogami Kuroh, I thought you would recognize your new king, at least. It's been a while. I'm back."


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro calmly studied him again before smiling. "You really haven't changed, Kuro."

"Sh-Shiro-sama?"

Shiro didn't correct him. Since regaining all his lost memories, Shiro's personality had gone through a major change.

He was calmer, sleeker, more precise and collected. He was composed and acted more like a 'King'.

"Shiro-sama…"

Kuro ran up and embraced him before sinking gracefully to one knee. "Shiro-sama, where have you been all this time? I've been searching for you for two years."

Shiro smiled slightly. "Stand up. I'll tell you everything later. Now, where is… Neko…?"

Kuro turned absolutely pale as he stood up. "Neko… She… She died eight months ago. The last recording I got of her voice was when she called from the door to get mail. Someone had sent a cordial in your name to her. She was poisoned. Every time there is something suspicious on our doorstep, the recording goes off as an alarm… As a reminder for me."

* * *

When Shiro opened his eyes, he was in his old bed, the same musky scent trailing the blankets.

"What…" He noticed Kuro in the corner, face shadowed, and his heart throbbed painfully. "Ne… Neko…"

Kuro settled himself in a small chair, gazing at him calmly. "What were you doing all this time, Shiro-sama?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes slightly, lidding them halfway, and smiled. "You've gotten impatient."

Kuro flushed. "Do you know how worried I was?"

Shiro let his smile fade. "You'll find out eventually. I've been very busy. You can already see that from my body."

Kuro's eye twitched. "About that… What exactly happened to your body, Shiro-sama?"

Shiro gazed down at his hands. "This is my real body. The original one. This is the body of Adolf K. Weismann, the First and Silver King, the Immortal King."

"How… How did that exactly happen?"

Shiro gazed down at his nails, pretending to be uninterested. "Are you curious?"

Kuro didn't answer.

Shiro beamed. "What's for dinner? I really missed your cooking, you know. And I'll be going to university with you from now on. Won't that be fun?"

Kuro sighed. "Okay. You don't want to tell me—that's fine. But anyway, Shiro-sama, you do realize that you could now pass for my niisan. You can't come to college with me."

"But I heard that you're majoring Japanese Calligraphy Art and I wanted to see," Shiro complained with all the reason in the world, smiling innocently. "I won't be majoring in the same thing as you, of course. I'm planning on a Masters' degree at writing."

"That's not the important detail, Shiro-sama. Aren't you going to tell me where you have been for the last two years?"

Shiro smiled, feeling the regret. "You'll come to see. Enjoy this normal life when you can, Kuro. We don't have long."

* * *

**Hi dear readers. I'm sorry to announce that I will be taking a break from The Aftermath with the time of 6 weeks. I'm sorry to let you down but when I finish the preparations, I'll make it worthwhile (I hope). Thanks for all your support.**

**PS. What Really Happened and the Things to come will also be on break for 2 months.**

**Why It Turned Out Like This will be continuing despite everything.**

**Thanks, Ivvycessi**


End file.
